Special Show
by Animelover133
Summary: Seifer is told to go see a show because it's "special". He doesn't know what Hayner has in store for him. Seiner RiSo AxRox Lemon
1. Chapter 1

** Omg, I got bored. So I made this.**

**I'm actually proud of this, despite it being something I made up out of the blue.**

**I love my mind and it's crazy ideas. :D**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs.**

* * *

Seifer felt utterly annoyed. Why had he agreed to go to this stupid performance? Sure, Rai had gotten him in free and Fuu had threatened him to go, lest he say good-bye to his manhood. But seriously? What was the fucking point? It was probably going to be some lame idiots who sang and danced a bit, thinking they were awesome.

The show was being held at the Sandlot, where people had built a stage similar to the Struggle tournament platform, with seats surrounding the stage.

"This is ridiculous." he growled, but sat down in the front row, where Rai had reserved a seat for him. "I'm going to dropkick him into the next era if this isn't worth my time."

"Seifer! You're here!"

He turned in his chair to see a brunette, holding hands with a slightly tubby boy, eating an ice cream. He knew who they were, and he wondered where the other two of their little group was.

"Why are you guys here?"

Olette, the brunette, laughed. Pence, meanwhile, didn't say a word.

"Hope you like the show, Seifer! We're going to go grab a seat." the girl said, and grinned.

Seifer frowned as the two walked off, thinking how weird they were. Suddenly, to his right, someone plopped down into the chair next to him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Seifer Almasy. I'm surprised you're here."

"What's that supposed to mean, Pyro?" he asked, turning his head at the familiar voice.

Axel, a.k.a. Pyro, was a red-headed guy who was currently dating a certain blondie, who was strangely absent.

"Nothing." Axel said, but his Cheshire grin told Seifer otherwise.

"Where's the blondie you call a boyfriend?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Don't know, to be honest. Roxas left this morning and wrote me a note. Told me to come here." He shrugged, slouching back in his seat. "Guess I'll find out."

"Ah. Almasy. I didn't know you would be here."

Seifer knew that irritating voice. He forced a smile on his face and looked to his left.

"Well, it's nice to see you here, Gaywad. Didn't think you liked shows."

"This show is special. Why are you here?" the silver haired asked, sitting down next to him.

Seifer wanted to punch the prick in the face, but refrained. Setzer hadn't thoroughly pissed him off. Yet.

"Don't know. Rai and Fuu insisted, so here I am."

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Axel and Setzer asked simultaneously.

"No…" Seifer replied, giving them a weird look.

The other two exchanged knowing glances, then smirked. Seifer would be in for a treat, that was for sure.

"Maybe you should leave." Setzer said, wanting Seifer gone.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave." Seifer retaliated, yet wanting to do just that.

"Give me one good reason why you should stay." Setzer said, and Axel rolled his eyes at this.

"Look, both of you can zip the lip, alright? You're here, and the show will be starting soon."

As he said that, a girl in a short pink dress walked onto the stage, microphone in hand. Seifer recognized her as Kairi, a friend of Roxas and his group. She smiled, then brought the microphone to her mouth.

"Welcome everyone! My name is Kairi. Many of you may know me. We have some very…special performances that you will see tonight, so I recommend you get comfortable. The show will start in five minutes!" she cheered, then spun on her heel and got off the stage.

"What the hell is going on?" Seifer asked himself.

"Hey, is that Riku?" Axel asked, leaning forward to look past Seifer and Setzer.

Seifer turned to see that Riku was, in fact, here. He was seated farther down the row, arms crossed indignantly over his chest as he slouched. Axel shouted his name to get his attention, then waved him over when he looked at them. Riku got up and walked over to them, his face expressionless.

"You guys are here too?" Riku asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yep! Come and sit with us so you won't look like a complete loner. Where's Sora, by the way?" Axel said.

"Gone. Wrote me a note that instructed I go here." Riku rolled his eyes. "He won't answer my calls, so this better be important."

"Guess we'll find out, won't we?" Seifer said, just as the lights went down.

Kairi came back onto the stage, her smile looking more malevolent than sweet.

"Well, the show is beginning. Our first performance will be a soloist. Put your hands together for…Sora!"

As she left, the stage went dark. Seifer glanced over to Riku, who seemed confused.

"Did you know anything about Sora being in the show?" he whispered.

"No, I had no clue."

Suddenly, loud, pounding music blasted throughout the Sandlot, making everyone jump. Axel was the first to notice what the song was before the lyrics started.

"Is this "Bringing Sexy Back"?"

Seifer blinked up at the stage as he began to recognize it. The moment the lyrics began, the spotlight lit up, revealing a lone boy, center stage. Seifer didn't know what to say as he took in, not the boy, but his outfit.

_I'm bringing sexy back (Yeah!) _

_Them other boys don't know how to act (Yeah!)_

Sora wore a black collar around his neck, with the name 'Riku' in huge, white letters. The brunette was shirtless, clad only in leather pants that clung to him like a second skin. He was barefoot, and had his wrists handcuffed in front of him. With his head bowed, Seifer couldn't tell if he was smirking or not.

_I think it's special what's behind your back (Yeah!)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (Yeah!)_

As Timbaland told Justin to "take 'em to the bridge", Sora looked up, smug as can be. Seifer went wide-eyed. _Is that…make-up?!_

Sora did have make-up on; black, sparkling eyeliner, pink lip gloss, mascara. But, damn, the boy could work it. Riku, Seifer noted, was flabbergasted, his eyes glued on his boyfriend onstage.

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles?_

_Baby, I'm your slave_

Right on the word "shackles", Sora began to move. His hips swayed in a seductive manner, his shoulders rolled with the beat, and he began to dance. Seifer finally had to look away, feeling rather uncomfortable at watching someone else's boyfriend dance like that.

He was glad when the song ended, and looked to see that Sora was now on his knees, his arms above his head. Seifer could see that he was red in the face, panting hard. He almost looked like he had been having – he wasn't even going to finish that.

Sora got up after a moment, still panting, and took a bow before sashaying off the stage. Seifer breathed a sigh of relief, and Axel snorted before nudging him. They both looked to see that Riku had gotten up and left, going in the direction of backstage. He seemed to have trouble walking, but was trying his hardest to stand upright.

Kairi came back on, and announced some ninja girl named Yuffie who did a bunch of weird martial arts stuff, which bored Seifer. He knew much more complex stuff than that.

After a couple of others, Seifer was beginning to plan his escape from this place when Kairi came back. She looked around in the audience, then spotted Axel and smirked. She was doing that a lot.

"And now, with a wonderful dance, I introduce someone we all know very well: Roxas!"

Axel sat straight up, his eyes wide. Seifer chuckled at his reaction, and the lights went low. A silhouette came on stage, and anyone could see it was Roxas. Music started to play, and Seifer frowned.

"I'm surprised. "Buttons" is a rather sexual song, even for Roxas." Setzer murmured, and Seifer silently agreed.

Roxas's silhouette moved slowly, still going with the fast beat. Seifer was unsure if he should even have come if all he was going to watch was people gyrate. Especially people he knew.

He noticed Riku was back in his seat, looking dejected. He obviously hadn't been allowed backstage to see (read: molest and do stuff to) Sora. Axel hadn't seen that Riku was back, far too focused on Roxas.

"Is that Rox-" Riku started to ask.

"Sh!" Axel whispered, his eyes never taken off Roxas.

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Saying what you're going to do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

Seifer was about to get up, but the spotlight snapped on, illuminating Roxas. Seifer stared, awkwardly trying to ignore certain thoughts of, not the blondie on stage, but thinking of his best friend, Hayner. What he wouldn't do to see Hayner up here, performing just for him.

Roxas had on a small, black jacket, jean shorts that seemed more like underwear, and…high heeled boots. _Oh god, you've gotta be kidding me._ Roxas walked over, his blue eyes staring straight ahead as he nodded and moved with the music. Setzer laughed under his breath, then leaned over to Seifer.

"He's doing the dance from the music video."

Seifer could only watch as Roxas danced, his body moving in a way that he knew Axel wouldn't be able to resist.

As the song progressed, Roxas surprised them all with moves that made Riku have to shut his eyes, Seifer to simply stare in weird awe, and Axel to watch in lust. Setzer merely appreciated the show. The blonde could move, and he was now bending over, shaking his ass in a manner that got Axel to drool.

_I wonder if I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder if my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?_

The song went instrumental, and Roxas turned his back to the audience and pulled the hood of the jacket over his head, half-hiding his spiky hair. He bent down onto his knees and spread his legs, shaking his ass once more. He bent backward and did a complete handstand. Standing up, he put his hands on his hips, doing a dance routine that Seifer was certain he couldn't do. Ever.

The song ended with Roxas on the floor, his back arched as he stretched his arms above him. The lights went down, and Axel immediately jumped out of his seat and raced past Riku.

"They won't let you in, moron." the silver-haired boy said, but Axel didn't listen.

"Well, that was awesome!" Kairi said, walking back on the stage. "Now, we have a special performance for a couple people in the audience tonight. " She glanced around, then smirked as she spotted who she was looking for. "And there they are, folks! Seifer, Riku, and a mysteriously absent Axel, this performance will be for you!"

Seifer sat up a little at the sound of that. He wondered who was going to be giving him this so-called "special show". Axel came back right at that moment, his shoulders sagged.

"I'm guessing you couldn't see Roxas?" Seifer snickered.

"They wouldn't even let me near the door." Axel replied, sitting back down.

"Well, at least it wasn't a waste of time." Seifer said.

Axel looked at the stage and gave a lopsided smile. Riku had a similar look on his face, his eyes dazed as he recalled Sora's performance. Seifer turned his attention back to the stage when Kairi came back on, her smirk wide.

"And now, for our final performance for our three audience members! I give you Sora, Roxas, and Hayner!"

Kairi raced off, and Seifer sat there, shocked. _No way, that's impossible, Lamer…he wouldn't…_The lights, instead of going dim, turned red, giving the stage an odd glow. Seifer didn't dare look away now.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

Hayner's silhouette came on the stage, and Seifer had to blink a couple times. _Is he wearing a skirt?!_

_Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

Sora came on next, standing on Hayner's left, wearing the exact same thing. Riku gulped, his aquamarine eyes never straying from Sora.

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

Roxas strolled on last, standing beside Hayner's left. Axel took in the short skirt and bare midriff shirt with an off-shoulder that Roxas wore. This was defiantly worth the wait.

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

All three boys posed in different ways as the spotlights went onto them. Seifer swore he saw Hayner turn and wink at him, then spun around, his green skirt swishing against his bare legs while his friends followed.

Their outfits were all pretty much the same, with off-shoulder midriff shirt, school uniform skirts (only Hayner's was green, not blue), and black high heels. These boys wanted the attention and the stage, and they were getting both.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

Hayner worked his hips, his hands sliding down his body as Sora and Roxas echoed his movements. No one, not even Pence and Olette in the back, wanted to look away.

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

Hayner snapped his fingers at that, smirking at the crowd. Setzer licked his lips.

_I may seem unapproachable_

_But that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach_

_Or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

Hayner walked towards the front of the stage while Sora and Roxas stayed where they were. They all moved their hips in a wide arch, and the trio all dropped to their knees at the end of the lyric, right as the music changed a bit.

_People think it's intimidating _

_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

Hayner spread his legs as his fingers tangled in his own hair, half-lidded brown eyes searching the crowd until he found his target.

Seifer stiffened in his chair (or it could have been his dick) as Hayner turned his head to him, looking…was there even a word for it? He didn't know what to do except sit there and stare, watching as Hayner shimmed backwards until his head was near his feet.

_I'm a 180 stereotype_

_Girls like staying home and being innocent_

As the lyrics continued, the trio stood to their feet, but didn't stand straight up. Bent at the waist, they all began to slide their hands up their legs. Hayner pulled his skirt up a bit, and Setzer shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The song went back to the beginning of the song, and Roxas and Sora took the stage, Hayner backing up to allow them to dance. Axel and Riku's eyes never strayed.

Once the "sexy naughty bitchy me" part was over, the music changed again, and Hayner strolled up between Sora and Roxas to join them.

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school _

_Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late_

Hayner, Roxas and Sora put their hands on their hips and turned to one side, heads still looking out into the crowd. They began a dance routine, and Seifer could tell they had practiced this a lot. _How long had this been planned?_ He interrupted his own thoughts when the lyrics and the dance continued.

_And when it came to the guys I'd lay_

_I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out_

_That I'm clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

Seifer was starting think he would never be able to get out of his seat, what with the major erection he was sprouting. Hayner was all bare legs and sexy skirt and…_fuck this, Lamer. You are so getting it tonight._ Seifer didn't know Setzer was thinking along the same lines.

The song repeated, then went back to "skirts being too sexy", Hayner and his friends still dancing with full energy, sweat glistening off them. Seifer had no clue what to do when the next part came up.

_Sexy sexy sexy_

Hayner shook his hips in a Shakira-like way, looking right at Seifer as he did so. He was shocked when Hayner sashayed over to where he was seated, then jumped off at the last "sexy".

_Naughty naughty naughty_

Sora merely walked to Riku, jumped down, then kissed him lightly on the lips, his smile still smug. Sora wanted to be naughty, and Riku didn't want to stop him.

_Bitchy bitchy bitchy_

Axel knew what was coming as Roxas went to him and got off the stage, the blue skirt looking absolutely delicious on him.

_Me_

The beat was still the same, but the dance had changed.

_Sexy sexy sexy_

Hayner climbed onto Seifer's lap as his part started up again, then rolled his hips downward. _Holy shit!_ Hayner smirked; Seifer was now his, and he was completely speechless.

_Naughty naughty naughty_

Sora copied Hayner, climbing on Riku's lap easily. He put his arms around Riku's neck and smiled coyly. He knew he was getting it tonight.

_Bitchy bitchy bitchy_

Roxas followed his partners, sliding onto Axel's lap. He pressed his chest against his boyfriend's, their faces close together. The red-head slightly shook his head, trying to believe this was actually happening, and his boyfriend only winked.

_Me_

At that, they all grinned and moved their hips in unison. The song repeated again, but the trio didn't leave. Instead, their own lap dances continued. Then the lyrics switched up a bit, and they all hopped off and jumped back on stage, leaving their victims alone in their seats.

_I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all of my guys_

_I like them tall with money_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am_

The trio still danced as one, and they made sure to keep it sexual and sensual.

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

Riku and Axel were already planning…thing. Seifer and Setzer, though both were unaware of each other, they were high strung on what a performance Hayner was giving.

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts, a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls, bitchy_

_Can't change I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

The song abruptly ended, and the red lights turned off, leaving everything dark. A couple seconds went by, and the crowd suddenly burst into applause, getting up and giving a standing ovation.

When the lights turned back on, Axel, Riku, and Setzer were gone. Seifer, however, was still sitting, his face blank. Rai and Fuu came over to him, both smirking at the state their leader was in. It had clearly worked.

"So?" Fuu asked, sitting down beside him.

"Did ya' like the show?" Rai said, grinning when Seifer still didn't respond.

Fuu glanced at Rai, then quickly smacked the back of Seifer's head, his beanie falling off. He snapped out of his stupor, glaring at Fuu as he shoved the beanie back over his head. Rai held back laughter, then asked,

"How was the show?"

Seifer's blue eyes rested on the stage again, and they went slightly dazed. He was repeating the entire performance in his head, memorizing the ways the spotlight had hit Hayner, making him look surreal.

"Fuck, it was…you guys knew about this, didn't you?" he accused them.

"Maybe." Fuu said, but her smile gave it away.

"Well, I was truly unprepared for it." he said, getting up (Fuu smirked at a certain bulge). "I should go see Lamer –"

"Hayner." Fuu countered, and Seifer rolled his eyes.

"– Hayner, and tell him how is dance was."

With that, he stalked off, trying to appear normal with his hard-on. Fuu tsked, and Rai looked at her.

"Looks like it worked. Nice job to both you and Olette." he told her, and she smiled.

* * *

**So there you guys are, a nice little talent show of sorts.  
**

**1st song: "Bringing Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake**

**2nd song: "Buttons" by Pussycat Dolls**

**3rd song: "Sexy Naughty Bitchy" by Tata Young**

**I love these songs, and Roxas actually does do the dance from the "Buttons" music video.**

**Look these songs up if you'd like.**

**Have a great yaoi day and, OH! Guess what?!**

**THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER PART AFTER THIS! LEMON~!**

**Ah, I love smut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is short for a reason, guys. Can you guess...?**

**That's right: LEMON chapter coming up. And I'm going to make it loooonnnnggg on purpose. Warning you now.**

**So...yeah.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Seifer swore that he was going to get Lamer for his sexy (because it had been, or else he wouldn't be trying to hide a hard-on) performance, fake rivalry be damned. He knew Hayner had a thing for him, but to have it so bad as to perform something like what he had just done? Seifer needed to clear things up, and fast.

He came around to the back of the stage, quickly moving out of the way as Axel and Roxas dragged each other towards Axel's car, unable to keep their hands off one another. Seifer blanched and kept walking, spotting Sora and Riku standing off to the side, Sora blushing and wearing his outfit from "Bringing Sexy Back".

"You looking for Hayner?"

Seifer turned, coming face to face with a pretty red-head. He knew Kairi well enough to know she was trying not to laugh at his desperate attempt in trying to find Hayner. He nodded, and she smiled and beckoned him to follow her as she walked off.

She took him around a curtain, then on the right side of the stage, where Seifer could clearly see Hayner, his back to them. He opened his mouth to yell his name, but froze when they got closer and saw why Hayner's back was turned.

"Oh my." Kairi whispered. "I'd better go and let you settle this out, Seifer. Try not to shed too much blood."

The red-head spun and ran, leaving Seifer to stare at the scene before him. Hayner's back was bent slightly, his hands gripping onto – of all people – Setzer, who was kissing the lithe boy. He wondered what Hayner's face looked like, considering he couldn't see his expression from this angle. _Guess I'll find out_, he thought, and stormed up to the two.

"_Lamer!_" he shouted, and the two instantly flew apart.

He now saw that Hayner's face was bright red, his lips kiss-swollen. The boy had stiffened when he saw it was him, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and shooting a glare at Setzer. Setzer, on the other hand, was positively smug; his lips up in a cocky smile, purple eyes leering over at Hayner in a way that made Seifer want to punch his face in. So he did.

He didn't hesitate to stomp forward and give a right hook at Setzer, feeling a bit better when said person grunted in pain, his head snapping back and stumbling back in shock.

"Get out of here, Gaywad. Before I decide to just pummel your face in instead."

Setzer's eyes were steel violet, but he risked glancing over to Hayner and smirking, then left, his purple cape flowing behind him. Seifer was sorely tempted to go after the fucking jackass and beat him senseless, but refrained when he remembered why he wanted to in the first place.

He looked at Hayner, who was eyeing him carefully, as if unsure he was going to get punched in the face too. His stance was strong, but Seifer noted the small shiver that ran down the boy, brown eyes darting behind him in disgust at Setzer.

"He cornered me, if you want to know what happened." was what Hayner finally said.

"And you didn't punch his fucking lights out?" He gave Hayner a look. "Doesn't seem like you."

"He kissed me, Seifer! I was caught off-guard!" Hayner replied angrily, blushing hard.

"I know. I saw." Seifer said flatly, and walked up to Hayner.

Hayner took a step back, but didn't run. His guard was up this time. Blue eyes met his, and neither spoke for a moment.

"I'm not going to attack you, Hayner. Relax."

Hayner did, his eyes widening at the sound of his name. Seifer was acting weird, and now he was saying his name? Something was up.

"What do you want? Here to say how much of a gaywad I am, just like Setzer?" he snapped, and Seifer laughed. "What's so funny?!"

"I'm here for another reason entirely." He grabbed Hayner by the wrist and pulled him close. "I came back here to tell you how much I enjoyed the show."

Hayner lowered his eyes, blushing at the clear intuition. He had been so caught up in what Setzer had done that he had forgotten. The grip on his wrist tightened, and Seifer leaned in.

"I never knew you could move like that." he whispered into Hayner's ear, who shivered at the growly voice. "I was rather surprised."

"That's what I was aiming for." Hayner was able to reply.

Seifer laughed softly, then leaned down and took a slow, long lick up the boy's slender neck. Hayner shivered again, his eyes slipping closed. Things had worked out in his favor after all. He would pay Roxas the bet money later. Right now, he had much more important things to do.

* * *

**Yep, much more important things. :D  
**

**I love Seiner~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is loooooooonnnngggg, just like I said it would be.**

**Sorry I took so long with this one, I was having some trouble with it.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs in it.**

* * *

"I like your place." Hayner said, bending down to pull off his shoes. "I thought it would be messier."

Seifer wasn't hearing a word, too caught up in staring at the boy's ass, clad in camo skinny jeans. He kind of wished Hayner had kept on the skirt from earlier, but didn't say anything. Hayner got up, glancing over his shoulder to see Seifer, his blue eyes dark, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Like something you see?" he teased, giving Seifer a sultry look.

When Seifer didn't reply, Hayner raised an eyebrow in amusement. He had given the man more than he could handle. Not that he minded; he had the floor now.

Hayner stepped forward, pressing his hands to Seifer's firm chest before leaning up and kissing him full on the lips. Seifer immediately snapped out of it, his arms snaking around Hayner's slender form, kissing back. Both shivered at the contact, feeling the heat that was beginning to surround them.

"To my bedroom. I'll be there in a moment." Seifer growled when they separated a couple inches away from each other.

Hayner didn't argue, the command making him lightheaded at the images that he conjured in his brain. He had wanted this for so long, and it still felt like he had stepped into a crazy, delicious dream. His feet took him down the hallway, stopping and peeking in every room he passed until he came to Seifer's room.

He walked in, looking around. The place was clean and spacious, with a large bed waiting. Hayner gulped, shivering once more. It was getting a little too warm for his liking, and he pulled his black t-shirt over his head, allowing it to fall to the floor. Hayner contemplated climbing on the bed, and walked towards it.

"Mind if I join?" said Seifer from behind him.

Hayner spun around, his cheeks red when he realized Seifer had probably been standing there the entire time, watching him. The scarred man chuckled, walking into his room as well, and Hayner stepped back a bit, his previous confidence gone. Now he was simply embarrassed.

"You're blushing." Seifer commented, and Hayner flushed.

"Shut up." he muttered, refusing to look into those blue eyes. "I…should leave."

He moved to do so, but Seifer grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, making him collide against him.

"The hell is wrong with you?! Let go, Seifer!" Hayner said angrily, not wanting to be pulled around like a doll.

Seifer ignored the order, tugging the boy closer. Hayner still felt the strong attraction, the passion that was jumping between them, but he wasn't sure he should or shouldn't fight against it. As if reading his thoughts, Seifer put his mouth near his ear.

"You feel it, don't lie. And besides, you think that, after that wild performance I saw earlier, I would just let you go?" He paused, smiling at the small whine he heard. "Then stop fighting it and get up on that bed."

That said, he licked the outer shell of Hayner's ear before backing away. Hayner's eyes fluttered shut, his body tingling. He didn't bother opening his eyes, not even when Seifer moved and laced their fingers together, leading him backwards to the bed. Seifer sat on the edge, pulling Hayner with him.

The two sat there, Hayner liking the way Seifer's arms were wrapped around him, like he feared he was going to up and run. He doubted that. As Seifer brushed his nose against the back of his neck, Hayner leaned into the touch, humming in content. He liked the light, gentle touches he was getting, but he wanted more.

"Seifer?" Said person huffed in acknowledgment, too caught up in running his hands along Hayner's bare chest. "Can I do another show for you?"

"Huh?" Seifer asked, pausing in his actions to give Hayner an odd look. "Why would you do that now?"

"Because I want to." Hayner said, turning in his arms to face him. "You'll really like it."

"Alright then." Seifer sat back, and Hayner got up. "Have at it."

Hayner held up a finger to indicate for him to wait for a moment, then promptly ran from the room. He came back seconds later, holding a small iPod player in his hand. Seifer watched in silence as Hayner set it down, then skimmed through a couple songs before his brown eyes lit up. He touched the screen, then moved to the center of the room. The music started, as well as the lyrics.

_Let's have some fun_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Blue eyes widened, their pupils dilating as the lithe boy in front of him moved instantly, his brown eyes half-lidded as he danced.

Hayner danced with skill, his hips and going from side to side as he mouthed the words to Seifer.

_Let's have some fun_

_This beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Ha!_

_Ha!_

_I wanna kiss you_

Hayner danced forward, leaning as if to do just what the lyrics had said, then seemed to think better of it and moved away, making Seifer feel disappointed. The song continued.

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

Hayner bent down, winking as he touched his own ass while giving Seifer a good look.

_Guess he wants to play_

_Wants to play_

_A love game_

_A love game_

That said, Hayner moved and slid onto Seifer's lap, his legs spread wide.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Baby, three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

As these lyrics were mouthed by Hayner, he put his hands on Seifer, gliding them along his body. He finally tugged at the hem of Seifer's shirt, noticing that he had shed his white coat for once. Seifer quickly complied, and the shirt vanished, falling to the floor.

_Let's have some fun_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much_

_Just bust that dick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Hayner pressed the palm of his hand to Seifer's groin, smirking at the bulge he found. Seifer gave a low growl of warning, his hands twitching as Hayner pressed harder. He was ready to say "Screw the dance and bend over!", but hesitated. He was liking the dance, even though he didn't know the song, and Hayner's attention was completely focused on him. He could get used to this.

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans le love game_

It repeated, and Hayner shoved Seifer onto his back, still straddling him. The fire between them had started up, growing hotter as Hayner moved his hips down on Seifer.

Said person hissed at the friction it gave, grabbing hold of Hayner's hips, but allowing him to continue.

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touchin', yeah_

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad_

_Want it bad_

_A love game_

_A love game_

Seifer merely watched as the boy above him touched himself, his face twisting in pleasure as he tweaked his own nipple. This was some torturous foreplay, and yet, they both loved it. Hayner combed his fingers through his own tangled hair, giving off an aura of lust.

The pre-chorus started up again, and Hayner leaned down, locking lips with Seifer, and the two kissed, flush against each other in every aspect. Hayner squeaked when he felt Seifer's tongue licking his lips, but opened his mouth. He moaned quietly as the wet muscle made its way in his mouth, twining with his in a sensual manner that got his toes to curl.

The chorus repeated twice while the couple kissed, their hands carefully explore each other. Hayner suddenly moaned aloud at the large hand that rubbed his erection through his jeans, his face red as he started to forget what he was doing. The beat changed a little, and Hayner's brain turned back on. He smirked; he wasn't done yet.

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and a hand on your-_

"_Ah!" _ Hayner shouted, due to Seifer having snuck his hand into his pants.

_The story of us_

_It always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a (_another moan from Hayner_)_

_And a game_

_And a game_

_And a game_

_And a game_

_I love games!_

The song repeated the pre-chorus and chorus, but the two had jumped into their own world, where it was only them. Seifer, hearing the song finish, rolled them over, with Hayner now underneath him. Hayner was panting, his face flushed and his eyes dazed.

"Seifer…"

"I know." said person replied, knowing exactly what Hayner was asking for.

He fully unbuttoned Hayner's skinny jeans, then yanked them off, tossing them off the bed for it to join everything else. Hayner gave a sigh of relief as his erection was freed. Seifer set to leaning down and taking a small lick, and Hayner jumped, his body alert as the man put his mouth on him.

"Sei-ah!-Seifer-ohhh~…"

Seifer smirked slightly as slender fingers took off his beanie, threading through his blonde hair. Hayner's hips had begun to move on their own accord, but he was too lost in pleasure. Seifer pulled back, making Hayner groan in disappointment, but Seifer wasn't having it.

"Stop." Seifer said, and Hayner froze. "Just let me do this. Then, maybe you can return the favor."

Hayner moaned at the words, images rushing into his head. He couldn't wait for this. He sat up, shoving Seifer harshly onto his back, smirking at the dumbstruck look on Seifer's face.

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

Both had jumped, and Hayner smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, forgot to turn it off." He started to get off the bed. "Give me a second –"

Seifer yanked him back, and he fell on top of the man with a squeak of surprise.

"You aren't going anywhere. And this song works perfectly for this situation." Seifer said, smug as can be.

Hayner went red.

_When the dark_

_Of the night_

_Comes around_

_That's the time_

_That the animal_

_Comes alive_

_Looking for _

_Something wild_

Seifer hummed, his hands roaming down Hayner's back until he came to the boy's ass, squeezing it. Hayner moaned breathlessly, arching upward into the touch. He liked where this was going, and they still had clothing on.

_And now we lookin' like pimps_

_In my gold Trans Am_

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag_

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight I don't give_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

Hayner could feel himself becoming lost in the sensations that Seifer was giving him. Touching, tasting, teasing. It was too much.

"Seifer, let me turn it off." Hayner was able to gasp out.

"It's fine. Leave it." Seifer said, rolling his hips up against Hayner's. "Give me a dance routine to this song." Hayner sat up, ready to get off and comply, but Seifer pulled him back down. "On top of me, dumbass."

Hayner's blushed (which he now thought would become utterly permanent at this point), leaned back down, and kissed Seifer. He was unsure about doing this, now that his mind had become nothing but a puddle, as well as Seifer was now kneading his ass in the most sensual manner, distracting him from even thinking.

"Well? Dance."

"Seifer, please…can't I change it, at least?"

Seifer's brow furrowed in annoyance, then sighed.

"Hurry it up, then." he grumbled, and Hayner was quick to do so.

As the dancer scrolled through his songs, he paused. He wanted something utterly sexy, extremely daring, the perfect song that screamed, "Take me", written all over it. He thought for a moment, then smirked; he had just the song. He scrolled quickly through, selected it, and went back on top of Seifer (which had begun to get a bit more normal for him, now).

Slow jazz started up, which Seifer was completely taken aback by. Hayner didn't seem like the type to like jazz, and this sounded way too old to dance to. He was about to ask Hayner when he noted the way Hayner was blushing. Before he could say a word, the boy leaned down once more to kiss him.

"The song speaks everything I can't say." Hayner whispered, and then went silent as the lyrics began.

_Never known how much I love you_

_Never known how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever_

Hayner wrapped his arms around him, Seifer listening and watching in stunned silence. The song had said those three words that neither seemed to be able to tell each other, and now Hayner was trying his best to show him how he truly felt.

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

Seifer's pants were too tight, and his body was on fire. Hayner was doing exactly what the song entitled, and he had just started to grind his hips downward in a slow fashion, sticking to the beat. They both silently agreed that this was far better than any fast, slutty song. Hayner put his hands on Seifer's large chest, feeling the warmth. He denied that he was now trembling.

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

"All night?" Seifer asked smugly, getting Hayner to look away, his ears bright red.

_Sun lights up the daytime_

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

_You give me fever_

The younger of the two scooted down Seifer's body, his mouth brushing oh-so-slightly on his bare chest. Seifer's breath hitched as Hayner got lower, his nimble hands slowly taking off his pants.

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

Unbutton.

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

Zipper down.

_Everybody's got the fever_

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever started long ago_

The last piece of clothing fell to the floor, and Seifer groaned as a hot tongue licked along the base of his cock. Looking down, he saw Hayner, his face red as can be as he closed his eyes and engulfed Seifer's erection. Hayner never thought he would be in this amazing situation (one he had dreamed of millions of times), and now was living it.

_Romeo loved Juliet_

_Juliet, she felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her he said,_

"_Julie, baby, you're my flame."_

_Thou givest fever_

Hayner pulled away, saliva dripping from his mouth. Seifer thought it was the one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

_When we kisseth_

_Fever with thy flaming youth_

_Fever_

_I'm on fire_

_Fever, yea I burn forsooth_

"Fuck, this is way better than any dance, Lamer."

"I have a name, damnit." Hayner panted out.

"…Hayner, then." Seifer said in a husky voice.

Said person shivered, his body way too hot for his liking. This is what Seifer Almasy did to him, what he was reduced to when it came to the man he sat on top of.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas_

_Had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him_

_She said, "Daddy, oh don't know dare."_

_He gives me fever_

_With his kisses_

_Fever when he holds me tight_

_Fever_

_I'm his misses_

_Daddy, won't you treat him right?_

"On your knees." Hayner scrambled to comply, his heart pounding. "I'm can't wait any longer."

"But…the song-"

Hayner was shut up with a passionate kiss, and his breath came to a complete stop.

_Now you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made_

_Chicks were born to give you fever_

Seifer chuckled at the lyrics, which Hayner frowned back.

"Shut up."

_Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade_

_They give you fever_

_When you kiss them_

_Fever if you live and learn_

_Fever_

_Till you sizzle_

Hayner slightly arched his back at the feel of hands caressing his spine.

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

"What a lovely way to burn…" Seifer muttered.

The song ended, leaving them alone with nothing but themselves. Hayner was on his hands and knees, waiting with baited breath for Seifer. His stomach held butterflies, but that didn't stop him from becoming even more excited than before.

"Seifer, please." He turned to him, his brown eyes blazing. "I'm ready."

The scarred man moved over him, his chest touching Hayner's back. The heat between them was now out in the open.

"You're a virgin, right?" Seifer asked.

"…y-yeah…"

"Then relax. I'll be gentle…for now."

Two fingers were prodded into Hayner's mouth, and Seifer gave him the order to suck. He shakingly nodded, and began sucking, his tongue twining around the two digits with vigor.

"Hayner, you're shivering." Said person moaned at the feel of a tongue going up his spine. "You're tense, too. I told you to relax."

Only a moment later, Seifer withdrew his fingers from Hayner's mouth, who whined at the loss. Then he remembered why he had done so in the first place. He hoped that Seifer would try to be a little civil and be gentle, for the most part.

A finger prodded his anus, then entered slowly. Hayner tensed up with a gasp at the odd feeling. Seifer kept a slow pace, waiting for Hayner to get used to it before continuing.

"Hayner, relax." Seifer whispered.

"B-but I…it feels fucking weird…"

"Relax."

Hayner took a deep breath, and Seifer shifted his finger, then added another before his lover stiffened again. The pain was now coming, and it stung like a bitch. The second intrusion had been unexpected, as well as painful.

"Fuck, Hayner. You're so tight."

A third finger was shoved in, and Hayner gave a shout, his body jerking at the sharp pain.

"What…what the fuck, Seifer?!" He glared at him over his shoulder. "Warn me, damn you! Don't just shove it in. I'm still a virgin here!"

"Whose fault was it in the first place?" Hayner flushed. "Exactly. And we're not at the hard part yet."

Hayner gulped, and forced himself to relax, but found it harder than he thought. Seifer paused and waited, allowing Hayner to get his breath back and relax a little. After a moment, Seifer finally began to twist and curl his fingers around, liking the way the inner muscles squeezed and twitched, how warm and deep it felt.

Hayner was moaning and shoving his hips backwards in moments, wanting more. This felt unlike anything else! Why hadn't they done this sooner? This was definitely something he wanted to repeat, foreplay included.

"Se-Seifer…_ah!_...Seifer, please…no more, I can't take it…!"

"Alright," Fingers vanished, leaving Hayner empty. "Don't move."

The bed shifted and creaked, and then a cold liquid dribbled onto his anus, giving him goosebumps. The lube was colder than Hayner had anticipated, and he arched his back at the feel.

"Damn, Hayner. Don't do that."

"Do…what?" He arched his back further. "This?"

"Fuck, you don't know how sexy you look right now."

Hayner gave forth a loud gasp when the tip of something large and wet wedged itself in Hayner's anus, the virgin ring nearly becoming deflowered. Hayner couldn't breathe.

"Hayner. I suggest you take a deep breath, 'cause this is gonna hurt."

Just as Hayner did what he was told, Seifer's jerked his hips forward, embedding himself halfway in Hayner. Hayner's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, his entire body still.

Pain, up and down his spine, erupting from his ass, his whole body tingling from the jolt. Seifer hadn't been kidding when he said it would hurt.

"Hayner…? You alright?"

Hayner tried to speak, but his voice was lost. Seeing as the poor boy couldn't say a word, Seifer moved a bit, earning a low hiss from his lover.

"Endure it, Hayner. It's almost over."

Hayner wasn't so sure about that, and wanted to tell Seifer to fuck off, but forgot to when Seifer moved again. Pain and pleasure wrapped together. Hayner wasn't sure which was more noticeable. Another thrust, and more pleasure shivered through him. Was this what it was supposed to feel like? As Seifer kept going, Hayner's hips slowly began to participate, rocking backwards to meet him. Both moaned at the feel, and Seifer gripped his lover's hips tighter.

"Fuck…" he breathed, leaning down to brush his lips up Hayner's curved spine.

"Don't…stop…" Hayner gasped out, moving back to embed Seifer in him.

Seifer didn't wait any longer, and moved back and forth, Hayner automatically doing the same. Hayner was burning, the heat starting to get to him. His body twitched, and oxygen became short. Hazy as he was, he didn't want to stop. He was quickly getting addicted to Seifer, more so than ever before.

"Sei…fer…"

"Yeah…?"

Hayner opened his mouth to say what he had wanted to for almost ten years, but was cut off when Seifer moved faster. Full-blown passion, raw and wanting, burst open. Hayner gripped the covers of the bed, his mouth hung open and his eyes half-lidded.

"M-more…"

Seifer moved closer, snaking his hand around to grasp Hayner's erection, which was leaking precum. Hayner whimpered, causing Seifer to react by holding Hayner's hips still, thrusting harder. He wanted to cum, he _had_ to. Hayner held still, his body rocking forward a bit every time Seifer thrust in him. He had never felt so full, so wanted.

"Seife-Seifer…I-ngh!...I l-_ah!_"

_So close_.

Hayner raised his hips higher, panting heavily and moaning as he shivered under Seifer. He could feel Seifer's hand on him, stroking him roughly.

_Just a bit more._

Seifer groaned loudly, bending forward to kiss the slender neck that shone with sweat. Hayner whimpered once more, straining his body for more from his lover.

_Right there._

Hayner tensed up, feeling it build up. Seifer's hand was making him come undone so skillfully, and he loved every minute of it.

"Seifer…g-gonna cu-cum…."

"Then do it..." Seifer murmured into his ear, his hand going faster on him.

Before Hayner had time to breathe, he came with a moan, his body shivering uncontrollably. Seifer gasped as Hayner became instantly tight around him, and he strained to thrust in once more before he came deep within his lover, who was still shaking at the mind-blowing sex he had just had.

"Fuck…Hayner, you sure you're a virgin?"

"…y…yeah, why?"

"That was amazing." He pulled out of Hayner slowly, which got both of them to groan slightly at the feel. "Holy crap…"

Hayner let himself drop, face first, onto Seifer's bed, hoping he wouldn't kick him out. Instead, he was surprised when Seifer got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Hold on. Let me get a towel so I can clean us up."

Hayner relaxed, stuffing his face into Seifer's pillow, breathing in his lover's scent. _I hope we do this again_, he thought. Then, it struck him. Was it just a one time thing, or would this happen again? Had Seifer done this just because he was horny, or did Hayner mean something to him? Questions – ones he should have thought about before this had all happened – swirled in his mind, and he felt his stomach drop in despair. He hoped that this hadn't been a spur-of-the-moment type of thing. He decided he would ask Seifer once he got back.

As if on cue, the scarred man walked back in, carrying a white towel in his hand. Hayner started to sit up, but Seifer rushed over and pushed him back down.

"Don't get up, dumbass. You're gonna be sore for a while. I'll clean you up."

The gesture was sweet, and Hayner turned over to allow Seifer to wash him off. He opened his mouth to speak, but Seifer beat him to it.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound weird, but I want to do this again…if that's okay with you." He coughed awkwardly. "Um…not that you have to or anything…it's just –"

Seifer looked up at Hayner, whose eyes were wide, cheeks bright red. Seifer paused, his hand still on the boy's chest. Hayner blinked back up at him, then opened his mouth to have his say. But, before he could get a word out, Seifer leaned down and pressed his mouth to his, shutting him up. Hayner immediately gave a low moan, rather caught off-guard, but taking part of the kiss anyway.

"I think I love you, Chickenwuss." Seifer murmured when they parted.

Hayner, who had been a daze a second ago, jolted back to life at the words. He had to of heard wrong…

"What?" he whispered.

"I think I love you, alright?" Seifer snapped, going back to cleaning him.

"Stop calling me that, damnit!" Hayner shouted, whacking his arm. "I have a name, so use it! Or else I won't be your lover!"

Seifer raised an eyebrow, then tossed the towel to the floor to be with their clothes. Hayner blushed, having realized what he had just said.

"Oh? You want to be my lover, even though you know how I feel?" Hayner blushed harder. "Or this there still something you have to tell me, too?"

"Um…kinda…"

"Then say it." Seifer whispered, climbing over Hayner to straddle him. "I'm listening."

Hayner gulped, nervous as hell. _Say it! Say it or you'll never be able to!_ The younger of the two opened his mouth, getting Seifer to lean closer. Their noses were inches away, and Hayner refused to look Seifer in the eyes.

"I…I'm in love with you…Seifer…" he stuttered hastily.

Seifer smirked, leaning down to briefly kiss him before he moved over to Hayner's red ear.

"I know."

* * *

**The last chapter! So CUTE~  
**

**1st song: "Love Game" by Lady Gaga**

**2nd song: "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha (not the full version, obviously)**

**3rd song: "Fever" by Peggy Lee (don't care how old this song is, I adore it!)**

**Look these songs up, they're awesome!**

**And...it looks like this is the end of this fanfic. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
